


It's Easy

by ToAStranger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDamnRiddler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDamnRiddler/gifts).



> Prompt fill: 
> 
> Prmpt: the Hale fire never happened, shut up. Peter brings Stiles home for the first time. (So. Many. Cradle robbing. Jokes)
> 
> I only really got one in. Everything else felt a bit forced. Hopefully that's enough. <3

They meet in New York, in a busy café, sharing the only empty table left in the entire establishment. Stiles’ smile is coy over the rim of his coffee cup, and Peter is far from disinterested. They talk, voices quiet and easy, using each other as a distraction from work and from classes. An hour rolls by or maybe two, but when noon strikes, Peter regretfully stands to leave; he has a client to meet.

Before he can go too far, Stiles takes his hand in his and scrawls his number over Peter’s palm. He grins, leans back in his chair, and tells Peter that he’s free the next evening at eight.

They don’t go to dinner. Falling into bed together is easy. Instinct. Stiles keeps him wired through the night—a lovely image beneath him, above him, exquisite little sounds urging Peter on. By morning, they’re both blissfully exhausted, tangled together, and completely at ease with one another. They sleep through the day, and when Peter wakes, Stiles is in his kitchen making pancakes, barefoot, in one of Peter’s button-ups, and humming to himself.

It is a sight Peter decides he wants to see more often.

“Go to dinner with me tonight,” Peter mutters against the shell of his ear, arms wrapping around him.

Stiles smiles. “You don’t have some big case to take care of? No murder victims to defend?”

“I’m not that kind of lawyer,” Peter laughs softly. “Go to dinner with me.”

Pausing, Stiles twists around in his hold, brow up and lips pursed. His eyes flit over Peter’s face, and Peter listens to the steady thrum of Stiles’ heart.

“Okay,” Stiles says, draping his arms over Peter’s shoulders, humming when Peter dips his head down to kiss him long and slow.

They nearly burn the pancakes.

* * *

Peter invites Stiles to his family home for Thanksgiving the day he finds out that Stiles is from Beacon Hills. Stiles doesn’t hesitate.

* * *

“So, Stiles,” Talia clears her throat, smoothing a napkin over her lap. “How did the two of you… meet?”

“Did Uncle Peter snatch you from your playpen?” Laura asks, mostly under her breath, and Derek buries a laugh behind a fist.

Stiles’ smile is lopsided, amused, and he smooths a hand over Peter’s thigh beneath the table because Peter’s shoulders have drawn tight. “Actually, it was just the right circumstances, at the right time. I thought it might just be a onetime thing, but I wanted to keep seeing him. As luck would have it, he was interested in dealing with a brat like me on a semi-regular basis.”

Laura’s lips part, and Stiles plows on, head tilting as he regards her.

“Though, considering your attitude, I’d think he’d have his hands full of brats.”

Cora nearly snorts water out of her nose. As she coughs, Talia pats her on the back, her smile small and her eyes bright as she glances between Peter and Stiles.

“And how long have you been seeing one another?” Talia asks.

“Nearly six months,” Peter tells her.

Talia blinks, and her smile goes softer as she shares a look with her brother. “That’s a long time.”

The _for you_ goes unsaid.

Peter smiles, hand easing over where Stiles still has his over Peter’s knee. “It is.”

“So the two of you are serious?” she asks.

“Well, my dad already threatened to shoot him,” Stiles adds wryly. “So I’d say at least half serious. Most of the time.”

Talia nods. “Good. That’s very good.”

“I’d like to think so.” Stiles grins Peter way.

Peter laces their fingers together.  It's easy. 


End file.
